What happens next?
by Raven-MasenCullen
Summary: Bella's faced with a hard choice. When Bella moves away without Edward knowing that she did. Edward and Bella have been together for three years and hes always been overly jealous. One question what will happen next?
1. whats gonna happen?

*Disclaimer everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything*

This month has been the roughest for my family and I we've been in the middle of packing to leave for our new house in Phoenix Arizona. My boyfriend Edward of three years doesn't know about this move I've been keeping it secret from him because I'm scared of what his reactions going to be. Edwards always been the jealous one I remember about two years ago when he beat up Mike Newton just for saying "Morning" and we talked about Jessica. He blew it out of proportion.

*******Flash Back 2 years ago*******

I was sitting in Biology class room doodling in my textbook. Twenty minutes before the bell rings Mike approached me with a smile.

"Morning Bella!" Mike said with that smile still plastered on his face.

"Hi Mike. How are you?" I quickly replied knowing Edward would be in any minute with his friends. He's never nice when someone sits next to me that's not him or his sister Alice.

"I'm good I've been hanging with Jess lately I think I might ask her to spring fling. But I'm not sure she feels the same." He shifts his feet nervously next to me. I tell him to sit and apparently that makes him even more nervous. He sits.

"Well Mike that's crazy cause I know for a fact that she does like you she talks about you all the time. You mean you've never noticed?"

He was smiling now so happy "No! I didn't know I think ill ask her out after Biology. Thank you Bella." he had he smiling cause he was. The next thing I know something slammed on the desk and Mike was out of the chair next to me. Edward had grabbed him held to the wall. Screaming at him.

"YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND YOU UNDERSTAND ME NEWTON ILL FREAKING KICK YOUR ASS!" the veins in Edward neck were throbbing and you could see that it might get worse but the dropped Mike on the floor and Mike scrambled away. I mumbled I'm sorry to him on his way out.

Edward turn to me and pulled me out into the hall.

"What the hell Bella you let him hang all over you and you just smile about it how could you Bella how could you?" Edward screamed.

I was getting passed off I looked at him and turned to walk away but he grabbed me.

"Answer my question." he mumbled

"No I'm sick and tired of you being a jealous freak over every guy that smiles at me. And how dare you tell me I let him hang all over me all we talked about was that he wanted to take Jess to Spring fling. Which by the way your going to on your own. I'm done!" tears were streaking down my face and I knew I had to get out of here and fast.

Edward just stared at me I could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to let me go easily. I didn't give him a chance to apolige I walked into class and ignored him he tried to give me notes but I refused to talk. This went on for two weeks notes in my locker saying "I'm sorry please take me back"

When I got home he stood out side his Volvo with is hands in his pockets looking at the ground I knew he had been crying cause his face was red and hot. I have to admit even crying he looked hot. I kicked my self at the thought. I tried to walk by but he fell to his knees in front of me a apologized I tried to stay strong but when he looked at me I knew he was sorry.

"Between sniffles he said Bella I love you. You're my life please take me back there's no me without you. Ill try to stop being jealous. Ju…st please give me a chance." he looked at me with those green eyes and I caved.

"Edward love, I love you with all my heart but you need to stop being jealous over little things." I mumbled Edward just started at me. "Edward. Edward. Edw…" he smashed his lips to mine and soon after I was gasping for breath. I chuckled at his reaction.

"I thought you were never going to take me back." he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Edward its only been two weeks." He replied "Yeah, two week to damn long!" We both laughed. We kissed again and he drove off in his Volvo and I went into the house. In the mists of all this I wondered if he was ever going to change.

****** Present *****

As we drove to the airport I picked up my cell and saw four missed calls from Edward eight texted and I voice mail from Alice. I have no clue what to do now that all this happened part of be regretted my choice but the other part said it was the right thing to do because Edward would have never let me go. For the thousand time this month I cried not for what was happening now but what would happen next. With that I drifted off to sleep.

Hey guys I have no clue what to do next for this story!

Review please!

-Raven-


	2. AN

Sorry for not writing for awhile I am having writers block. I have different ideas for this story. Some examples are:

Edward follows Bella and drags her back to Forks

Bella stays in Phoenix with her parents for awhile but she goes back to see some old friends but tries to avoid Edward.

I'm open to other suggestions.

Please leave your reviews

-Raven-


	3. AN2

Sorry Guys,

I didn't mean to go off grid on you guys with this story. My lab top was smashed and I had the chapter finished but I didn't get a chance to upload it. So my goal is to re write it and have it done by Valentine 's Day. Let me hear from you guys if you're still interested in continuing with me into this story of Bella and Edward.

Review Please,

Thanks and Love Lots,

Raven


End file.
